


Behind the Scenes

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You work behind the scenes of the Marvel movies. You and Elizabeth hang out a lot and start dating, you both tell everyone at the wrap party for Infinity War.





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> (E/C) = eye color

Working behind the scenes of the Marvel movies was an interesting job to say the least. But you loved it. There was never a boring moment. You also met your closest friends while working behind the scenes for the Marvel movies. 

But when you met Elizabeth while they were filming Age of Ultron you two just clicked right away. During filming you two found the time to hang out, you don’t know when it happened but the two of you started falling in love. 

It wasn’t until filming Civil War that you and Elizabeth confessed your feelings for each other. You were so nervous to tell her but when you felt her lips on yours after you told her, all those nerves went away.

xxxxx

You and Elizabeth were getting ready for the wrap party for Infinity War. Elizabeth was looking in the mirror, she was doing her hair when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled and leaned back into your embrace.

“You ready for tonight, love?” You softly kissed her neck before resting your chin on her shoulder. She nodded before leaning her head back just enough to kiss your cheek.

At the warp party you were going to tell the others that you were dating. You both felt that the time was right.

“I can’t wait to tell them.” Elizabeth turned around in your arms so that she was facing you, she leaned in and captured your lips in a kiss.

You smiled into the kiss, you removed one arm from her waist and raised your hand up to cup her cheek as the kiss deepened.

xxxxx

You were talking with Scarlett during the warp party, looking behind Scarlett you could see your girlfriend talking with Chris Evans and some of the others.

“(Y/N)?” Scarlett was looking at you with a raised eyebrow, she gently tapped your shoulder to get your attention. “You okay?”

You looked away from Elizabeth and looked back at Scarlett. “Hm? Oh! Yea I’m good.” You smiled. You rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment, your cheeks heating up.

Before she could say anything, Elizabeth got everyone’s attention. “I have something I would like to tell you all.” She looked right at you and the smile on her face grew.

You walked passed Scarlett to go stand next to your girlfriend. You took her hand in yours, you linked your fingers with hers and squeezed her hand gently.

“(Y/N) and I are dating. We have been for awhile.” Elizabeth looked over at you, she looked into your (E/C) and you looked into her eyes, you saw nothing but love in her beautiful eyes.

“I called it!” Robert Downey Jr. cheered. “Pay up Evans!” Chris sighed before giving him the money he owed.

You looked between the two of them, in shock. Did they really make a bet if you and Elizabeth were dating? Honestly you weren’t even surprised. 

You just shook your head at them and chuckled. You wrapped an arm around Elizabeth’s waist, pulling her into you. “I love you.” You kissed her temple.

“I love you too, babe.” She gave you a quick kiss before she rests her head on your shoulder.


End file.
